


Washed Up

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spectre never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: When M died... she took more than Bond’s heart with her.





	Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



> This wee ficlet was inspired by this photo.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I am in the middle of another fic, but the muse insisted, so... 

Olivia sang along to the song playing on the stereo, her attention focused more on what she was doing and not on her surroundings, as she lovingly soaped the bonnet of the car.

It had been his.

The one thing she had allowed herself to take with her in her ‘new life’; the one thing she had asked to take with her.

It’d been blown up in the attack, but Q-branch had been able to put her back together, uncomfortable seats and all. They had done an excellent job – the car looked as it had when James had spirited her out of London that night almost a year ago now.

Yes, she admitted, as she ran her other hand lightly over the soapy surface, the metal warm and wet beneath her touch, she was sentimental about him.

But it was for the best that he believed, and continue to believe, she’d died in his arms at Skyfall.

Olivia sighed.

She missed him however.

Perhaps later, she thought, she’d email Gareth for an update on her favourite agent.

With that thought in mind, she refocused on the task at hand.

She gave the bonnet one last pass with the sponge before dropping it into the bucket near her feet, then bent down to grab the hose, and rinsed the soap from the front of the car. Once the soap was cleaned off, she let the hose fall back to the driveway, then reached into the bucket for the sponge once more.

**~*007*~**

He watched her from the neatly trimmed hedges alongside the driveway as she hosed the soap off the bonnet of the car.

His car.

She’d kept his car.

Several emotions washed over him at the realization.

Relief mingled with joy that he’d found her, surprise that he’d found her with his beloved Aston Martin, and love. It was the love that overwhelmed him, knocking the breath from his lungs with its intensity. He had known he loved her, was in love with her, for several years; he just hadn’t realized how much until the moment he’d laid eyes on her.

He let his eyes travel over her, taking in every detail, mentally replacing the last image he had of her in his mind - of her dying in his arms - with what he was seeing now.

She was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts, and a pale blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His gaze fell back to her legs which were wonderfully bare, then dropped further to her feet, which were bare also.

There was something about M in her bare feet, James thought licking his lips.

He saw the hose fall from her fingers, and watched as she reached into the bucket of soapy water to retrieve the sponge once more, then step closer to the car.

James could not help chuckling softly as she pushed up on her toes to wash the roof of the car. The Aston was not a large car, however M, especially in her bare feet, was a tiny woman.

It was now or never, he thought, then left the safety of the bushes.

“Would you like a hand with that?”

**~*007*~**

Olivia stretched, rising up to stand on her tip-toes, in order to properly wash the roof of the car.

“Would you like a hand with that?”

Olivia turned sharply at the familiar voice.

“Hello, M.”

“That is no longer my title, 007,” Olivia replied, willing her heart to stop the sudden frantic pounding as he walked toward her.

“And 007 is no longer mine,” he told her, stopping less than three feet away from her. “So, shall we try this again?”

Olivia smirked, then chuckled and shook her head. Christ, she’d missed him.

“Hello, James.”

“Hello, Olivia,” he said softly, smiling.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Why? How did you know I was still alive?”

“Mallory slipped,” James told her, ignoring the first part of her question. “He made a reference to you in the present tense, and then made the mistake of leaving his email open, with an email from you at the top.” He paused, then grinned suddenly and shook his head. “Though, come to think of it, I don’t think it was an accident on his part after all.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he wanted me to find you. He knew I’ve been…” His voice trailed off.

“Been what?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“Lost,” he answered, then took a step closer. “You asked why I was looking for you?”

Olivia nodded.

“Because I’ve missed you. Because for the last year I’ve felt like half a person. Because without you, life has had no meaning,” James said, as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “Why was I looking for you? Because I love you, Olivia.”

Without waiting for her to respond, James reached up so that he was cradling her face in both hands, then ducked his head and covered her mouth with his. Olivia moaned and melted against him, parting her lips beneath his, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

James slid his hands from her face to her neck, lightly stroking her throat with his thumbs before dropping his hands to her shoulders, then to her waist to pull her more firmly against him.

Arousal surged through him, through her, as their bodies came into full contact. James shifted them a little to his right, then grasped her hips firmly, lifted her onto the bonnet of the Aston, and stepped between her legs.

Olivia gasped, then wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close as they continued to devour each other with hungry kisses. James placed his right hand on the car, and slid his left hand up to cup the back of her head, then leaned into her, pressing her down onto the warm, wet metal, covering her body with his.

She whimpered into his mouth when he began to rock against her, rubbing his extremely hard cock against her damp sex. Christ it felt good, she thought through the haze of pleasure quickly building and spreading throughout her body.

James groaned, and thrust harder against her when she tugged his shirt free from the waistband of his jeans, then slipped her hands beneath the material to stroke his back. He could not remember ever being so aroused, or wanting anyone more than he wanted her.

They were outside.

In the middle of her driveway, no less, where anyone could happen upon them, but neither one seemed to care.

In the back of her mind, Olivia knew that she and James needed to talk - they had quite a lot to discuss - but as his hand closed around her breast and squeezed gently before teasing her nipple through her shirt and bra, she knew that talk could, and would wait.

Because in that moment, the only thing that Olivia could think about was James, and what he was doing to her, and that he had her on the verge of coming.

James kissed his way along her jaw to her ear. “You are so fucking hot, M…” he husked into her ear, as he thrust hard against her.

“Oh god…” Olivia groaned at the husky utterance, then arched beneath him, and clutched him to her, her arms and legs tightening around him, as she came with a soft cry.

James felt her body shudder as he continued to rock hard against her, increasing the friction to both his cock and her pussy, and seconds later he came with a groan, then sank into her embrace with a murmur of her name.

Olivia moaned as she felt James’ cock pulse against her. “For the record,” she panted softly against his ear, smiling at him when he raised his head to meet her eyes, “I love you, too.”

James grinned, then lowered his head to kiss her softly.

She hummed happily, a smile still playing on her lips, when the kiss ended.

“I think we have a few things to talk about,” James said, bracing himself on his elbows over her.

“I think we do, yes,” Olivia agreed. “Why don’t we go inside.”

James nodded, brushed another kiss to her lips, then straightened up, bringing her with him.

“You could probably use a change of clothes.” She reached between them to cup his now soft cock, stroking him lightly through his jeans.

He groaned, covering her hand with his, holding it firmly against him to still her touch. “Tease.”

Olivia laughed.

James chuckled in response, then pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly against his chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes, simply holding each other.

“I am so glad you found me.” Her voice was muffled against his chest.

“I’m glad I found you, too. I’ve missed you.”

“And I you, James.”

“Is that why you kept the car?”

Olivia nodded, then lifted her head from his chest and gave him a wicked smile. “At least this ride was not as uncomfortable as the first one.”

James laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Hoodie612 for the extra set of eyes.


End file.
